marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 1 105
this is YEARS before Cap learned that Bucky was still alive as Winter Soldier. Comparing this to his love of Sharon Carter, he fears that her life of danger may also lead to her death as well. Walking out of the meeting without committing to anything, Cap loses himself in thought over what to do with Sharon Carter, and decides that with his life of danger he should keep her out of it. While elsewhere, Batroc the Leaper is hatching another criminal plot and has hired on the Swordsman and Living Laser to aid him on his mission. After commending the Swordsman's skill watching him train and scolds the Living Laser for the reckless use of his laser weapons, he tells them that they are seeking out a weapon that a foreign power has offered to pay them a million dollars to recover. The weapon is a seismo-bomb, a device that the military are now briefing Captain America on. They tell him that their spies have learned that the weapon has been planted somewhere in Manhattan and that it will trigger three earthquakes before finally causing one final gigantic quake. The only lead they have is the location where they captured the enemy spy who planted the weapon. Captain America goes there and finds that Batroc, the Living Laser, and Swordsman are already searching that area. The Swordsman attacks Cap while Batroc and the Laser go looking for the device. Despite the Swordsman's skills and the high-tech weapons built into his sword, Captain America manages to best him in one-on-one combat. After defeating the Swordsman the first shock wave hits, prompting Captain America to hurry. Cap catches up with Batroc and the Laser and attacks, Batroc leaves the Living Laser to deal with Captain America. Even though the Laser has the advantage of his weapons, Captain America easily smashes them disarming them. When the second shock wave hits, Captain America demands the Laser tell him the location of the bomb otherwise they are all doomed. Realizing that Cap is telling the truth, he gives him the location: hidden under a manhole at a nearby warehouse. Captain America goes there only to be attacked by Batroc the Leaper. As they fight, Captain America is more than a match for Batroc, however their fight is interrupted when the third tremor hits, popping the manhole cover out of the ground leaving an open passage to the seismo-bomb. When Cap explains that the bomb is about to explode, Batroc admits that he did not expect this turn of events and flees in order to save his own life. Captain America dives down into the sewer and finds the briefcase containing the bomb, and pushes its deactivation device just seconds before the bomb can go off, saving the city with just seconds to spare. | Quotation = Sacre Nom! Am I nevare to be free of the shield-carrying Avenger?? | Speaker = Batroc | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * * * | Notes = * Captain America goes back in time to the fatal battle with Baron Zemo in Avengers #56, then battles the Scarlet Centurion in Avengers Annual #2 shortly after this issue. * This issue contains a letters page: Let's Yap With Cap. Letters are published from Jimmy Golden, Evelyn Van Winkle c/o Larry Van Winkle, Wally Conger, Peter Sanderson, Jr., Wayne Warfield and another letter from Peter Sanderson, Jr.. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Captain America #105 http://www.comics.org/issue/22167/ }}